X men Beast and Thunder cats love story part 1
by Thundercat1948
Summary: Amy AKA  Thunder cat is a mutant and gets word of Xavier's school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 She scanned the African Savannah her auburn golden locks blew across her face in the early morning breeze. Ahead of her she could see a herd a wilder beast grazing and dotted amongst them were zebra. She stretched herself as wide as she could and then began to giggle as a lion cub snagged and tugged at her hair around her the pride was still snoozing in the morning sun. Hanging with her favourite pride of lions was her one of her most favourite things to do. Even though she lived with a Native tribe who were good enough to take her in in her time of need she still felt happier among animals. They wouldn't judge her, snigger behind her back, chase her away for being a freak or try to kill her for it. Amy was an extremely intelligent young woman, she had once been the pride and joy of her mother and father. She graduated university at just 13 she then went on to do vet studies and became a fully qualified vet at just 17. But now she was just a disappointment an embarrassment. Amy hadn't always lived in Africa she'd ended up there about three months ago when she had to flee the mobs of people who wanted her killed or experimented on. she kept running and running, flying and flying until that was where she ended up. Not only could Amy talk to animals but she was also a shape shifter. Amy could transform into any animal she desired. Her body could synthesis even the smallest even the oldest DNA and replicate it allowing her to transform into her desired animal. This means that she could transform in to anything from an mouse to an elephant to whale...to a dinosaur. she could even mix DNA up and transform into other animals such as Pegasus, Gryphon a hippogriff. Amy could always understand animals even before she spoke her first word to her mother and father she had long before that been chatting to animals. It was the main reason why she flourished so much as a vet. But one day her powers over whelmed her, she couldn't control them and right then right there in front of her mother and father she burst into a beam of light when the light subsided what was left was a cowering tigress in the corner of the room. Her mother screamed "OH MY GOD,WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER...GET HER OUT OF HERE!". Her father reached for a shotgun and fired. Amy couldn't believe it her own parents trying to kill her. "Get out of here you freak, I knew something was always the matter with you but i didn't realise it was to this extent" her mother snarled. Amy ran out the house and within days of stopping at hotels the whole town was after her she was all over the news and thee was a £10,000 reward for her return. Amy fled her home town of England. She took the form of many animals fox, cat, horse, various birds until she ended up in Africa she was so terrified she got as far away a she could. The rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

She scanned the African Savannah in the distance there was a grazing herd of Wilder beast with smaller herds of Zebra scattered amongst the herd. She just couldn't get the voice out of her head. It pecked away at her no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

" What's the matter Amy, I know something is bothering you" asked a large lion, he made his way up her and lay down next to her. Her long auburn hair blew in the warm African wind, she brushed it out her face revealing the most beautiful deep blues eyes which met the lion's amber eyes.

"Nothing…" replied Amy.

"Liar!"

"What?…I'm not…"

"Yes you are. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine"

"Okay, okay! It's been at least three days now I keep getting this voice in my head. It keeps telling me that I'm not the only mutant there are others, this mutant that keeps sending out these signals apparently wants any mutants which receive this message to get in touch if they want to. He's been reading the minds of mutants to tell whether they are friends of foes. I guess that makes me a friend." Amy gasped after her explanation.

"I see, what do you plan on doing?"

"Oh Zaphod…I don't know. Part of me wants to go but the other part wants me to stay I'm terrified of leaving in case there is anyone else still patrolling and looking around for me, especially now that there are more mutants they'll be patrolling everywhere looking for the likes of me." Amy's voice shook.

"You must not let fear hold you back Amy, you must be brave and strong. Anyway you can't live here forever, as lovely as it is having you, you do not belong with a pride of lions. Or anywhere here for that matter, you belong with people like you… You must go Amy, you have to. You can't live here forever slipping into an animal form as soon as any person comes within a 10 mile radius." Zaphod's voice was deep, but calm. He was so wise and old yet he still managed to hold his pride together and fight off any jealous lions who wanted to takes his pride from him.

Amy wrapped her arms around Zaphod loosing herself in his immense mane, he nuzzled her back purring. No more words needed to be said Amy knew what she had to do, without any further hesitation Amy rose to her feet and began to walk away. No looking back or she'd never leave. Zaphod looked on until she was no more than a speck in the distance, he was so proud of her for making the decision.

"Good luck Amy, may our paths cross again one day."

Professor Xavier was outside with the mutants letting them test their powers where no more of his treasured possessions could be destroyed by over zealous students!

Alex focused on hitting moving targets with his laser beam, he was getting better.

Sean was flying around an agility course followed closely by Angel (She had recently returned to the X men when she had found her senses)

Wendy concentrated on controlling her fire, all too often she would spontaneously combust setting Charles's curtains alight!

Hank was practising a different kind of agility course designed for him to make use of all four limbs and his newly found immense strength. He lifted 1 tonne weights as if they were a bag of sugar!

"Wow beast.. I'm impressed" said Alex as he watched Hank place down the weights gently on the ground.

"Hmmm am I still bozo?" chuckled Hank.

"With fists, claws and teeth. Definitely not" answered Alex.

Charles put his hand to his head concentrating deep in thought. He was connecting with another mutant.

"I heard your call, where are you. Who are you and what do you do?" The voice echoed in his head. He answered telepathically.

"I am professor Charles Xavier, I am a telepath as you have already gathered a mutant like you. I run a school and a sanctuary for mutants, I teach them how to harness their gifts or just offer them sanctuary if that's all they want. My school is on down New York. I understand that is a trek for you being in Africa and all."

"I can make my way there I am a shape shifter I can take the form of any animal I desire. I'll fly to you I can't say when I'll get there but I'll be there as soon as I can"

"We all look forward to you becoming a part of this place"

With that the connection was lost.

"Another mutant Charles?" asked Wendy

"Yes, and she will be joining us too" exclaimed Charles.

"What's she like?" asked Angel excitedly.

" From what I could gather she's a shape shifter, she can transform into any animal she wants. She is 18 years old. She is coming from Africa Amy was originally from the UK but when her parents found out about her abilities they and a mob of people chased her down. She went as far away as she could and ended up there. Also she has intellect that may very well rival yours Hank! Amy qualified as a vet at just the age of 17 remarkable isn't it!" Charles laughed out clapping his hands.

"Well, we'll see about that" said Hank trying to hide his excitement the thought of being able to talk to someone who was of a similar IQ to him was rather tantalising.

Amy had been in her swallow transformation for quite some time now, she had passed the South African coast and she was now over the South Atlantic Ocean there was no turning back now. She would always manipulate her environments Amy dived into the water a bright light surrounded her which grew and grew until her transformation was complete. Amy had transformed into an Orca (Killer whale). Orcas were fast they could swim up 55mph.

Amy swam continuously for about 6 days and nights she was running on empty and if she didn't reach land soon she would have no energy left and would end up transforming back into her human form and drowning the tides were very rough above meaning she had to stay at least 50 foot below the surface to avoid the crashing waves that would shatter every bone in her body if they hit her. She could still feel the pounding of them against her aching spine but she couldn't descend any deeper.

Maybe a Humpback or a Sperm whale would have been a better choice to cross this ocean, but she had no strength left to transform.

Finally the tides eased and she rose to the surface exhaling a jet of air and water from her blow hole, and taking in much needed oxygen.

She could see land! She swam harder and faster it was the Brazilian Coast! Her whale form finally gave way she was back in her human form unable to swim because she was so weak she let the wave carry her limp body to the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke up to the harsh awaking of the waves bashing against her already aching body. Her face was covered in sand and her hair was completely matted. She struggled to her wobbling feet and started to cross the golden beach. Her feet sunk into the soft granules of sand as she walked which poured into her shoes making it uncomfortable to walk. After travelling for the length of time she had done without stopping or transforming back into her human form she was exhausted she needed to rest for at least the night and travel again in the morning she was in no fit state she needed sleep.

Amy made her way into the Amazonian rainforest. It was dark on the forest floor the only light which shone through was through the tall canopy above when the wind blew the leaves of the trees. Amy was well adapted to this darken environment she adjusted her eyes so that her vision was now night vision she could see everything including the tiny ants which marched past her in formation carrying vegetation.

It was so humid on the forest floor not a single dry patch to be found, Amy began to climb up a tree as stealthily as a house cat her body moved gracefully and elegantly as she manoeuvred her way around the branches. Eventually nearer to the canopy she found a big enough branch that looked as if it would support her weight, she lay down on it adjusted herself to get comfy and drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning Amy was awoken by bellowing Howler monkeys, chatting Toucans and ribbeting frogs. She stretched rubbed her eyes and admired the spectacular view of the canopy which she was perched on.

Without further waste of time Amy set off again she made her way over rivers picking up fish on the way in her Osprey from she snatched them out of the water with her talons in mid flight and eat them on the wing. She flew for days and nights she didn't even know how long she had been flying now all the days had merged into one but she was now flying above what looked like Costa Rica. Amy landed on the white sandy beach and turned back into her human form. The pleasant rays of the sun warmed her face as she flopped down on to the soft sand. Suddenly the silence was interrupted she heard people coming she quickly transformed into the tiny little mammal Kinkajou and ran to the Rainforest and up a tree out of the way of the passing people.

She decided to rest in trees again until morning and fly again then, she was beginning to really feel herself struggling now.

The next day Amy began her journey again she was exhausted from flying so decided to try another go at swimming again she made her way out of the rainforest and into the Caribbean Sea she waded in until she was deep enough to transform into a Orca again she needed to give herself one final push to North America. Amy swam for days and nights not giving into her exhaustion eventually she passed the Gulf of Mexico a few days after that she had reached Texas.

Despite the fact that Amy had made it to North America she didn't stop she forced herself making her push herself, make her stronger! She transformed in the Bald eagle a rather appropriate animal now that she was in America. She flew and flew when the wings felt like they were about to give in she just flapped them harder and harder.

Now completely running on empty Amy glided past the Statue of Liberty the touch was lit and it almost burnt her flight feathers she hadn't noticed how close she had gotten she was that tired.

"Come on Angel! You can do babe" Alex shouted encouragement to his now girlfriend Hank threw up hoops into the air she flew through as accurately as she could and as fast as she could.

Angel landed with s big sigh " I just can't get the last one no matter how fast I fly" moaned Angel .

"You'll get it" Alex's voice was full of encouragement. "Hey Beast start throwing them hoops up again I want to see if I can shoot lasers through them without vaporizing them!"

"What a brilliant task!" exclaimed Charles as he came over ready to observe Alex.

"Ready?" asked Hank.

"Ready"

Alex shot out a beam of laser aiming at the centre of the hoop which was high up in the air, the laser when right through the centre of the hoop but hit something else which had been in the path of the hoop at the time.

"What was that you hit? Asked Angel "You hit something"

" I don't know" he answered.

Amy was almost 50 feet in the air disorientated she lost control of her eagle form and transformed back into her human form.

The swell of the air blasting over her body brought her back in to consciousness, she screamed as she approached the ground.

"Oh my god!" screamed Wendy.

Angel flew to her as quickly as she could but it was too late Amy hit the ground with an almighty thud! All the other mutants ran over as quickly as they could Hank reached her first. Kneeling down he moved her hair out of her face.

"Hello, Hello…Can hear me. If you can give me a sign please do so" Shouted Hank.

There was no response.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex you killed her! You killed her" gashed Sean.

"I..I did mean to, I never knew she was there I would never have.."

"Alex it wasn't your fault" interrupted Charles. "Besides she isn't dead"

Charles pointed to Amy she stirred on the ground blinking disoriented.  
>Amy struggled to sit up Hank put his hand on her arm.<br>"Try not to move too much, you could have fractures the height from which you fell you should be dead!" he said.  
>" I'm ok.. I'm used to crash landings, I've had quite a few." she chuckled.<br>She looked at Hank's arm mesmerised by the blue hand and fur which covered it following his arm upwards she eventually reached his face. He was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. He's absolutely gorgeous she thought. She looked at into his amber coloured eyes almost drowning in them. He too stared equally into her deep dark blue eyes. Wow was the only thing which sprung into is mind. WOW!  
>"Amy are you alright" asked Charles as he came over.<br>"Amy I am so so sorry that was completely my fault. I just didn't see you. Are you hurt? I'm really sorry mumbled Alex.  
>"I'm fine honestly, just a little bit shocked that's all, I'll be ok in a bit. I'm just really tired more than anything else. It's taken me over a fortnight to get here. I'm exhausted" said Amy.<br>"What? You mean you got here by flying in that bird form of yours!" asked Angel shocked.  
>" I got here transforming into various different animals, I did swim too I took a Killer whale transformation for that" said Amy.<br>Everybody was speechless. "You came all the way from Africa? With absolutely no help from anyone. Just your transformations?" asked Charles.  
>"Yes" answered Amy. "It was really hard to get here, there were so many times when I thought I was going to fall out of the sky, or even drown I got that tired at times. I've been battered by tides, swept by winds and soaked by rain. but it was all worth it to get here. I left a few good friends back in Africa, most of them of the animal variety."<br>"If I'm correct you can talk to animals also?" asked Charles.  
>"Yes I can"<br>"What do they say, what do they sound like?" asked Sean.  
>" Well they're just like us really. They talk like us and they're capable of intelligent conversation" answered Amy.<br>"Wow, that's pretty cool" gasped Alex.  
>"My god. Look at all of us out here we need to get you inside" exclaimed Charles. " Can you get up?"<br>Amy struggled to her feet falling backwards Hank propped her back up and supported her.  
>" Yes. I think so. My legs feel like jelly" she laughed.<br>They all walked back inside Charles's mansion, Amy was instantly over whelmed by the size of it.  
>"We have a room ready for you, Angel would you please show Amy to her room. Get some rest, we'll see you when you feel fit" said Charles<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Amy made her way down stairs, she could hear talking and laughing she followed the noises until they lead her to the kitchen. All the students were sat round the kitchen table enjoying some lunch.  
>"Hi Amy, we we're sure if you'd be down but I made you a snack" said Wendy as she handed over a cheese sandwich.<br>"Thank you" said Amy.  
>" So who are you guys then?" she asked before taking a bite.<br>"Well" continued Wendy "My name is Wendy. I can create fire and manipulate it too. This Is Angel, she can fly and shoot fiery saliva balls which is just totally gross!"  
>"Hey!" Angel interrupted.<br>Wendy chuckled and carried on. "This is Alex he can produce energy and convert it into lasers which he shoots out. This is Sean, he can produce supersonic sound waves by screaming. And this is Hank he's the brains of the group the Einstein shall we say"  
>"Well hello everyone, as you already know my name is Amy and I am a shape shifter."<br>"What kind of animals can you turn into?" asked Alex  
>"I can turn into almost any animal I can transform into all mammals, most reptiles apart from snakes. When I transform I can gain other limbs such as wings but I can not loose any limbs which is what I would have to do in order to become a snake. I can transform into any bird. Then you have the extinct animals which I can turn into like Dinosaurs, mammoths, Sabretooths."<br>"That's incredible, you can transform into extinct species?" asked Hank astounded.  
>"Yes" Amy answered with a big smile at the fact that Hank was impressed.<br>"What else?" he asked on the edge of his seat.  
>Amy grinned even more. "Well just like you get mutant people like us, there are mutant animals. All of the creatures which are recorded in ancient Greek times such as Pegasus, Gryphons, Phoenix. Others such as dragons western and eastern I can also transform into. Them creatures were real mutants like us only animal mutant" Amy answered.<br>At that point nobody said anything they were all in complete and utter shock. Hank finally broke the silence.  
>"Can you show us...I mean these other animals you can turn into like the dinosaurs and the other mythical creatures. When you feel ready of course?" Hank beamed with excitement.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day the students were sat outside in the now chillier September afternoon, Alex played with Angel's hair and gently kissed her neck she cuddled up to him. Charles came round to the students.

" Amy…Now are you ready to show us what you can do?" he asked.

All the students sat up waiting in anticipation for Amy to transform, among them Hank who hadn't taken his eyes off Amy since she had sat down with them shifted around impatiently waiting for her to do so.

"Yes I'm ready" she answered.

She stood up walked a few paces and began to glow white the white form chanced shape and from the light she reappeared in a Tigress form. Before they could say anything she transformed again into a Leopard, then a Lioness. A Horse, an Elephant. She transformed again but this time stepped out from the light in her human form.

Charles laughed whist clapping his hands, the other students joined in the chorus of the clapping of hands.

"Amy you truly are splendid!" said Charles in amazement.

"Thanks" said Amy now rather embarrassed of the attention it had caused.

Everyone sat there waiting for another transformation.

"What about these extinct animals then?" asked Charles. Amy smiled and began to gold white again, this time the light grew much larger an much greater out form the light she reappeared in an Iguanodon form.

She stood towering over everyone her huge pillar like legs now supported her massive weight. Her tail massive tail swung from side to side.

Hank chuckled in amazement at the dinosaur that was now stood before him.

"Do you want me to turn into something else?" she asked.

"Yes!" Hank answered for just about everyone.

Amy laughed and again began to glow this time the light grew even larger and from the light she walked out in a Brachiosaurus form. The ground shook underneath her now immense weight her 30 foot neck reached to the third floor of the mansion. She lowered her head into the crowd of students who had jumped up for a closer inspection of her.

Charles wheeled himself towards her. "Amy your mutation is magnificent I have never in my life seen another mutant like you who can transform into all these creatures it's incredible."

"Thank you" said Amy, she smiled as all the students walked around her and underneath her.

"You're just exceptional!" said Hank quietly talking to what he taught was himself.

"Well you're pretty exceptional yourself" Amy answered back. Hank blushed but smiled at the compliment and awkwardly fiddled with his glasses trying not to look at her.

"Seriously though that is pretty cool!" said Sean. "You're a god damn Dinosaur! They're ace." he said as he wove in and out of her legs. Amy laughed as she watch the ant like mutants scurry around her. She walked a few paces away from the group glowing white as she did from the light she reappeared in her human form.  
>The whole group clapped and praised her for what she had just displayed.<br>"Amy I can no longer find the words to describe how amazed I am by your mutation. That is absolutely astounding . I would like to give you our warmest welcome to this school for mutants. We are all so glad you have come here" said Charles as he made his way over to her, he shook her hand. "Welcome aboard".  
>"Thank you, I can't wait to become more acquainted with you all" Amy smiled at everyone.<br>"Come on everybody inside it's getting rather chilly outside" said Charles making his way into the mansion the other students followed in behind.  
>"Your mutation is most interesting one here. I mean interesting in a good way." Amy said to Hank as she walked beside him.<br>"Uhmm thank you" mumbled Hank. " It's taken a long time for me to get used to looking this. I've come to terms with how I look now though regardless of how I feel about myself" he admitted.  
>"I think you look amazing, you're unique...you couldn't look anymore perfect" said Amy she smiled at him and walked ahead catching up to Angel who was calling after her.<br>Hank stopped dead in his tracks Amy's words we're stuck in his mind. For the first time ever since his transformation Hank actually believed the words what others had told him many times before. He smiled as he watched Amy laugh with Angel and the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter around out of control.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy began to unpack her suitcase, she'd had to sent to the school a few days before she left Africa. She pulled out crumpled up T shirts and blouses, creased pants and rolled up skirts. She had managed to roll up everything into the smallest possible balls so she could fit everything into her case.

It had never occurred to her how many clothes she actually had most of them she hadn't even worn. Flattening out the creases she hung them up neatly in the wardrobe placing all of her jumpers and shoes on the bottom. Digging deeper into her suitcase she pulled out her veterinary certificate which was rolled up and held in place by an elegant red ribbon. She opened it up and smiled at her qualification, being a vet was easy for Amy, unlike other vets she could understand what they were telling her and help them in what ever way she could. It had always been her dream to eventually open up her own referral practice. She'd worked in a vets back in the UK for a few months before she was exiled away, a referral practice that specialised in orthopaedic surgery. One of the main conversations she engaged in with animals whilst they were hospitalised was being sterilised. After hearing the opinions of many angry cats and dogs that had come into the practice she was a strong believer that animals should not be spayed or castrated, an entire dog wanted to keep hold of his testicles as much as any man would!

Amy jumped startled by the sudden knock at the door it was Angel.

"Hi, I came to see if you needed any help unpacking" She offered

"I'm almost done now, thank you. I hope whoever brought this suitcase to my room didn't struggle too much" Amy said anxiously.

"Oh no don't worry Hank brought it up here. Trust me if guy can lift one tonne weights without even breaking into a sweat your suitcase would have been like lifting a bag of air to him" Angle laughed sitting on the bed next to Amy peering at the certificate. "Charles said you were a vet, only 18 and a qualified surgeon that's pretty impressive I have to admit"

"Thank you" Amy always got a bit embarrassed when things such as her intelligence and qualifications were brought into the conversation.

"I know he's already apologised but again I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about Alex. As soon as he gets going there's no stopping him" Angel began to giggle.

"Oh no don't worry I'm fine honestly." Amy began. " So Alex is your boyfriend I take it?"

"Yeah.. We've been together for 9 months 3 weeks and 27 days.. Not that I'm counting" she laughed. Amy giggled "That's sweet, really it is. You two make a really nice couple"

"Thanks Amy I'm lucky to even have him really after what I did not long ago" she admitted.

"Why? What did you do?" Amy asked intently.

"I got involved with the wrong crowd, it was all over the news he was called Sebastian Shaw surely you must have heard of him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I did hear about him. Well you're here now so that's the main thing. Sometimes promises which are made are too much to resist especially when it involves getting your own back on the people that treated us like we were diseased creatures to be destroyed. I know what its like my mum and dad turned their backs on me when they knew I was a mutant and not only that but the whole city chased me out trying to kill me! Oh my god it was awful never in my life had I ever been so terrified and distort ever. We all have our stories to tell of how humans have hurt us one way or another the best thing we can do is stick together and know that we are far better and far stronger than they are. You just need to see for yourself sometimes if the grass really is greener on the other side or not."

Amy's comforting words had inspired Angel. She smiled and linked arms with her.

"Come on Charles wants to give us all a lecture on how to use our powers for the better his talks are amazing"

"Ok then" began Amy. " I can't wait for my first lecture on mutants".

Angel walked into the library closely followed by Amy, Alex was sat in at a desk in his usual slouched position as soon as he caught sight of Angel he sprung up opening his arms to hug her.

"UUUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH" wretched Sean "uurrgghhhhh" "Shut up Sean" snapped Alex. Amy laughed and pulled up a seat next to Hank , he looked at her from the corner of his eye sitting upright and straight ahead trying his best to act nonchalant about it.

"Hi" said Amy

"Hey" Hank answered he could feel his hands starting to shake he moved them underneath the desk out of sight in case she saw.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you, are you settling in ok?" he asked.

Yeah I'm fine" began Amy "I've settled in ok as well I've got the top room it overlooks the lake at the back which is nice." Amy began laughing. "Angel told me it was you that took my suitcase up to my room. I was really worried because it was so heavy I had to drag it all the way to the depot for it to be flow here by the time I got there my knuckles were on the floor I had arms like a gibbon." Both of them began laughing. " I was fine taking up it wasn't that heavy" he admitted trying not to sound too manly.

"Yeah you with your superhuman strength" she teased. "What's that this suitcase weights a tonne whatever give it here I'll have it. And them fifty bags of shopping give them here" she said in a lower voice flexing her arms. Hank couldn't help but burst out laughing rather uncontrollably, which made Amy laugh. Suddenly Amy stopped laughing and looked round Hank's head followed suit everyone sat behind sat there in silence looking at them.

Amy and Hank turned round silently looking at each other.

"So anyway" Amy began again. "When I was at the depot the guy asked me was my suitcase 25kg or over, I weighted and it was 45kg! I couldn't believe it I was so embarrassed. So I had to pay extra for that. Then I made my way there by myself, I didn't want to risk getting on any public transport, ever at all. People just don't understand that I'm a person.. They cannot comprehend that fact at all. It's just horrible getting treated the way I do…well how we all get treated. That's why I came here myself it was just less hassle from people."

"Wh..what happened?" he asked. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine"

Amy took in a deep breath. " Me, my mum and my dad well… he was my step dad I'll explain that bit in a minute. We'd gone out for a meal and on the way back we were mugged. I always knew right from a small child about my abilities but I never told anyone because I knew it wasn't normal. At that moment when we we're mugged I could not help it my adrenaline kicked in I couldn't stop I ended up in tiger form, I scared the thief away. But then my parents were mortified by that fact I was a mutant. They told me I was dead to them. They kicked me out of the house. When I tried to go back they threaten to shoot me. Before I knew it the whole city wanted me dead there was even a ransom for my death. That's how I ended up here.

Before I left my house my mum told me that I was a mutated freak just like my father, it turned out the man she was married to wasn't my biological farther. My mum had dated my real dad for a long time she accidentally became pregnant with me which was lovely to be informed of I must say. Very late on in her pregnancy she found out about my dads mutation and dumped him threatening to expose him if he ever came near me. When I was too young to remember my mum married the man who I thought was my real dad and they brought me up thinking I wasn't a mutant"

Hank stared at her feeling so much sorrow for her, his parents weren't over the moon he was a mutant and they didn't care that they hadn't seen him in years. But at least they hadn't tried to kill him.

"I'm so sorry Amy" he said quietly. " It must have been really hard for you?"

"Don't be" she said "It was hard for me definitely, but it's made me stronger than what I was."

She looked into his eyes, "so then" she began. "What about you? How did your mutation come about then?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hank explained everything to Amy as to how his mutation came about. Amy listened intently to every word.

"You hated the way you looked so much you tried to change your appearance. Well I'm sure there was nothing wrong with you previously. But I don't see anything wrong with you now either" said Amy in a comforting voice.

"Thanks, Amy. It was a massive shock when it happened I could barely face the world, but I had to. I was devastated when the cure didn't work but now I know that this is me and I'm never going to change I've come to terms with my appearance." he said.

" Well that's good to know then. I think you look perfect just the way you are now" smiled Amy.

Hank smiled at Amy's compliment and was just about to compliment her on how she looked when…."Sorry, Sorry I know you've been waiting for me. I was using cerebro and I completely lost track of the time." Charles made his way into the library and into the front of all the students.

"I must say Hank Cerebro 2 works even better than your previous one" boasted Charles.

" I'm glad you think so, did anymore mutants show up? He asked.

"There were a couple yes" Charles answered "I could do with recruiting some more mutants if its possible." he mused out loud.

"What's Cerebro?" asked Amy intently.

Charles turned his attention to Amy. "Hank here built Cerebro it is a highly technological device it amplifies the brainwaves of the user. In my case being a telepath it enables me to detect others worldwide allowing me to be able to distinguish the difference between humans and mutants. That's how I came across you Amy. Hank previously built Cerebro but it was destroyed in Shaw's tyranny, we recruited Angel, Alex, Sean and Darwin may god rest his soul. When Hank reinvented and rebuilt Cerebro 2 which was only very recently we found Wendy and you by chance actually we were doing a test run" Charles chuckled softly.

"Wow you really are very much the Einstein" said Amy as she turned to Hank smiling "Will you show me Cerebro sometime?"

"I've course I can" said Hank in a nervous laugh "I could show you later on if you like?" he paused waiting for her reaction.

"I'd love to!" Amy grinned with excitement.

"Alright then" Hank's hands began to shake and he rubbed them over his trousers trying to rid his palms of the sweat that seemed to be pulsating out from them.

Charles turned his attention to Amy again. " What I think is remarkable what I have learnt from you is that animals actually have their own language just like us. Until now I believed what the rest of the world did which was that animals just communicated through a series of body languages and certain noises and calls. But what you have proven is that animals actually have a language as complex as our own, I think it's splendid" Charles said enthusiastically.

" Wait…What?" a voice came from behind it was Sean " You can understand what animals are saying?" he sat there bemused.

"Not only that" Charles answered for her "But she can communicate with animals too, like having a conversation like we are now."

Sean laughed in astonishment, Hank stared in shock amazed at her ability. " What kind of things do they say?" Sean asked leaning over his desk.

"Well anything really it depends what your having a conversation about." Amy answered smiling. "I can allow others to understand animals too, I can show you all if you like at some point. I just need to hold your hand make a good enough connection with you. And then what ever the animal says is decoded the synapses of my brain transmit the information to the other's brain and the translation is complete"

"That's remarkable" gasped Charles. " Go on shows us now" he demanded. " Where's the cat?" he asked.

"George" Angel shouted. But no cat came. Charles tried with no success at that point Charles tuned to Amy and beckoned her to call his name.

"George" she said in her softest voice " Would you be good enough to come here please?".

Sure enough the black and white cat walked into the library meowing he walked directly up to Amy and rubbed up against her legs purring loudly.

"What's he saying?" asked Angel quietly.

"Just hello, it's lovely to meet you." she answered. George jumped up onto Amy's desk and began meowing. Amy began to answer him.

" My name is Amy"

Another meow.

"Not long ago actually I got here this morning"

Another meow

"From Africa I got Charles's message and I made my way here as soon as I could"

Purring and more meowing

"It was really hard there were some points were ii didn't even think I was going to make it here."

"Amy" Charles interrupted "I'm sorry will you please show us, hopefully if you make the connection with me, being a telepath I should be able to relay the translation to everyone else."

His voice was filled with excitement.

"Ok then" Amy answered. She turned to George. " I hope you don't mind but we're just going to do a little task it involves you I'm going to talk to you again in a minute and hopefully it will translated and everyone can understand you like I can" Amy explained. The meowed giving permission to do so.

Amy stood up and walked round to stand beside Charles taking his hand and making the connection, he felt the synapses of his brain tingle as they linked with Amy's. The students felt the same sensation when Charles connected with them.

Amy took a deep breath and turned to face George. " So George what would you like to say to say to everyone?" she asked. Sure enough he turned to face Charles.

"First of all" he began in a rather low voice "I would like to say I no longer what that food that you feed me it's vile. Hence why I'm never here I spend my time catching mice so I can eat them rather than that food." There wasn't a single face that wasn't wide eyes and mouth open.

"Hello everyone" he said "Amy has told me that you needed me for this task so you can see what it's like for her with her mutation. Well I spend the majority of my time sleeping, when I'm not sleeping I'll go out and about to catch some dinner once I've eaten I'll have a sleep again. Such a simple life we cats lead but it's a good life." he said. He rubbed up against my purring as she stroked him. "And I think I have found myself a new owner" Turning to Amy his pupils dilated, his ears fell back and he sunk into himself.

"I can't just walk in here and right away take you away that's not fair" said Amy.

"Well he belongs to everyone really" Charles answered.

"A cat does not belong to anyone!" George's voice became stern.

"We are not like dogs we are independent and do not require a master nor do we wait at your beck and call as dogs do" his voice becoming more and more stern.

"But you just said that you want Amy to be your new owner?" said Hank.

"I decide what I want if I want Amy to be my owner then she will a cat decides who their owner is but they never truly belong to anyone" he answered and with the point made clear he jumped off the table and darted out the library.

"Amy that was truly astonishing" said Charles smiling as she sat down.

Hank laughed and nodded "That was very impressive" he chucked. "Thanks" she answered.

"Ok everyone it's getting late I don't know about you but I'm off to bed I'll see you all in the morning" said Charles as he cleared his desk away. Everyone made their way out the library. Angel called Amy over to chat with her over what had just happened as they made their way out of the library. Hank's lingering stare after her caught Charles attention.

"She's very beautiful…isn't she?" he asked with a small smile. Hank nodded slightly reluctant to make eye contact with him he thought Amy would never ever even begin to see him as attractive

Someone so beautiful wouldn't see him any other way than Beast not Hank.

He walked out rather dishearten about the ordeal when suddenly Amy shouted after him. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes that's if you still want to show me Cerebro" he smiled and gave an enthusiastic nod then made his way into the kitchen to wait for her. Five minutes past then ten after a quarter of an hour Hank gave sad sigh stood up from the kitchen table and walked out.

"Wait wait wait" shouted Amy he turned round to see her running up the corridor. " I'm sorry Angel kept me talking for ages" she gasped "I couldn't get away."

Hank laughed slightly "She does talk an awful lot" he agreed." Come on I'll show you Cerebro"

Amy followed him through another corridor and up a flight of stairs they walked through some automatic doors. There in all it's glory stood Cerebro Amy was amazed. " You built this?" she asked with a gasp Hank gave a nod that seemed rather nonchalant. "Hank it's amazing" she said, a smile formed across Hank's face "Thanks" he said. Amy stared at him for quite some time before she came to realise that she was actually staring, she averted her glance quickly and turned her attention back to Cerebro.

"Can any mutant use it?" she asked intently. "Yes. But every mutant reacts differently" he answered.

"I wonder what would happen if I used it? Can I?" she turned to Hank. "You can if you like, you'd need to let me know throughout the process how you were to make sure it doesn't hurt you" a look of worry fell on Hank's face when he said that he'd hate to see her get hurt.

"I will do" Amy answered, Hank began to set Cerebro up it hummed gently as life began to follow with in it's complex maze of wires. Amy closed her eyes and fitted her head inside. Hank stood with his hand on the emergency stop button he was petrified as to how Amy would react. Cerebro burst into life it tapped into her Limbic System the part of the brain that holds memories. They were played like a video in not only in Amy's mind but in Hank's too.

The first memory that she had of her mutation became apparent both her an Hank seen this memory. It was of Amy when she was a young girl about five or six she was sat at a dinner table eating a plate of food. When all of a sudden she heard a voice from under the table. "Please let me have some..please..please …please it smells so good!" Amy put her head under the table to see their old family dog Barney. He licked his lips his eyes starred into Amy's. "Please" he begged again. Amy giggled and swinging her legs she dropped a sausage on the floor Barney jumped up and swallowed the sausage whole without chewing. Barney laughed walked up and sat next to Amy. He rested his head on her lap. "Thank you" he said "That was lovely" Amy laughed again as she picked up chips and stuffed them in her mouth. Her little ginger curls were in cute pigtails. As the memory began to fade another one occurred as it became clearer it was of when Amy attended university at just the age of 14, she was terrified in the huge university and the sea of students. Lucky for her she had a specialised teacher who taught her. The years went on until they seen her qualified.

Then at 17 they seen Amy help her old best friend Adrian who was an aspiring jockey to win a horse race, in which she transformed herself into a Thoroughbred horse and then went onto win the race for Adrian. After the happy memories began to fade the darker ones began to set in. The thief attacked Amy and her mother and step farther. Amy and her mother screamed as her step father tried to fend off the attacker. The adrenaline built up inside Amy she began to feel herself begin to change and she couldn't stop it. There she stood in all her glory in tiger form the only thing that still resembled Amy was her eyes whenever she transformed her eye colour never changed colour they always stayed the dark blue which they were.

The thief bolted and ran as fast as he could to get away. Amy turned to face her parents to find them both staring at her in horror which then turned to disgust.

"You vile creature" her mother screamed. Amy grimaced at the memory it was so painful to see it from that perspective. Hank was filled with both Anger, sorrow and understanding at the memory he switched Cerebro off.

"Are you ok?" he asked Amy softly. The lifted the head piece off her and wiped away a tear which rolled down her cheek. She began to smile "Thank you Hank your invention is amazing you are a brilliant minded person and you inspire me" she said.

Hank gasped at the compliment and eventually managed to thank her. He helped her down from the stand they both locked eyes staring at each other Hank cleared his throat and averted his eyes away from hers.

"Thank you for this I'll see you in the morning?" said Amy.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning, good night Amy" he said. "Night Hank" she said back.

As Hank shut down Cerebro he looked up from the controls and watched Amy as she walked away, before Amy walked through the doors she turned round both her and Hank exchanged a smile before she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been about two weeks since Amy had arrived at Xavier

's school. She helped him in his office by filing things away to help him from having to move around too much. "So is there anything in particular you would like to concentrate on now that you're here?" Charles asked.

"I want to be able to learn to control my powers properly and to be able to use them to their full potential. There's many other things which I can do but I don't have the control or right mind set to put them to use. Things like certain elements I can control fire and water to certain extents. But the only way I can control fire is if I take a dragon form which isn't always ideal, I'd like to be able to control my elemental powers as I am now without having to transform. Also certain animals that I transform into like dragons for instance takes up so much energy. At most I can stay in dragon form for 10 minutes and even after that length of time I'm exhausted, it requires so much strength to keep that form, strength that I don't really have. I would like to be able to train so I build up my abilities and strength in order to stay in certain form like that. You never know when a transformation like that might come in handy." Amy finished with a complacent sigh and sat in front of Charles at his desk.

"Well I can certainly help you to the best of my abilities, I shall do what I can for you Amy" said Charles with a smile."

"Thank you" said Amy. "Do you need any more help with anything?" she asked before she got up. "No thank you Amy." he answered. Before Amy left she turned round "Have you seen Hank today at all I thought id have at least bumped into him? Amy asked she smiled at just the mentioning of his name. Charles gave a suspicious smile he laughed to himself quietly. " I believe he is making some new adjustments on Cerebro. He'll be in there for quite some time when he gets an idea in his head about anything scientific he'll spend hours studying and working on it. Why did you want to know?" he asked with a smile. Amy blushed and looked away "No reason" she managed to say eventually before she left "I was just curious." _If only you both knew about how you felt about each other _Charles thought to himself.

Amy made her way over to Cerebro to see Hank taking note of what Charles had said about how he could spend hours working on something she decided to make him some lunch before she visited him he'd most probably neglected his stomach working on such a big project she thought.

Hank chatted to himself as he typed in codes and equations into a computer that was connected to Cerebro. There were stacks of papers and files surrounding the chair that he was sat on. He took off his glasses rubbed his eyes and let out growl like yawn.

He turned round thinking he'd heard someone come in. "Charles" he called there was no answer, he shrugged his shoulders looking back at the computer screen he gave a sigh…."Hi there" he darted round to find Amy stood behind him smiling, his stomach flipped over what seemed to be a 100 times before it settled down again. He smiled, "Hi Amy. You have me a shock" he said smiling.

"Oh surely I'm not that scary?" she teased.

"I've course your not" he answered beginning to feel himself blush.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you some dinner" Amy handed him over a freshly made bacon sandwich. A huge smile beamed across his face. "Hungry… I'm starving" he said enthusiastically as he took a monster bite out of his sandwich. " Thanks Amy" he managed to say after he'd gulped it down before taking another bite. "That's alright" she answered as nibbled on her sandwich.

"What are you doing to Cerebro this time?" she asked as she picked up some papers and flicked through them. "I'm making some more adjustments the last few actually then Cerebro should be completed and up and running properly " he answered.

"Was Cerebro not up and running properly when Charles found me?" asked Amy.

"Well yes and no Cerebro was working but it was still Clichy from time to time nothing terrible whenever Charles tried to use it would cut straight out. The only times it worked successfully was when he found Wendy and you" he said smiling.

"Oh right" gasped Amy "Well that was lucky then wasn't it?" she smiled at him.

"Very lucky" he said smiling back the butterflies in his stomach woke back up and fluttered around again. He shifted around on the chair as the butterflies flapped uncontrollably, taking in a deep breath they began to settle back down to resume their slumber.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah.. I'm fine I'm just a little tired" he thought that excuse sounded convincing enough.

"What time did you start working on Cerebro?" she asked.

"About 8ish I think" he took a sip of coffee.

"Hank!…..it's 1:30 in the afternoon!" Amy frowned. "No wonder you're tired you've been looking at that computer screen for hours. You need a break from it" she said insistently.

He laughed at her attempt to remove him from his work but he carried on looking at the computer screen. " A few more hours and I'll be done" he said. Suddenly his chair was pulled away from the desk Amy swung it round to face the doors and pushed it with all her might. He turned round and laughed seeing how far the chair and wheeled away from the desk.

"If you come any where near here now I swear I'll rugby tackle you to the floor" she joked. Hank burst out laughing and then a serious look came over his face "Oh really…will you now" he said a smile appeared on his face he slowly walked over Amy tried to block him but he dodged her slipping underneath her arms and ran to the desk.

Amy ran after him and grabbed hold of his arm she tried to pull him back but couldn't she slammed her feet down but they dragged over the floor as Hank still made his way over to the desk. Amy laughed and so did Hank she tried to pull him back again which caused Hank to loose his balance, he tripped and fell backwards Amy caught him.

"I'm sorry" she said shocked "Are you ok?" she asked. Hank laughed "I'm fine" he said brushing himself off turning to face Amy, she smiled at him and he smiled back her eyes gazed in to his. The butterflies in both their stomachs began to feel like electric shocks buzzing about. Still gazing at each other the magnetism itself was electric. Hank stroked Amy's arm and moved it up towards her face he caressed her cheek and they both moved closer to each other inches away they could feel each others breath. Hank moved in to kiss Amy…."Hey there you are been looking for you!" Sean burst through the doors. Amy and Hank jumped back from each other caught off guard. Sean looked at both of them. "Was I interrupting anything?" he asked. Amy avoided eye contact. "What's up Sean?" asked Hank changing the subject. "Well Charles wanted to be there when I gave my new improved suit a trial run. I just came to see if you had finished it" he answered.

"Ermmm… yeah " Hank stuttered. "You need to put it on in a certain way I'll get it now for you" Hank walked over to locker and pulled out Sean's suit.

"Oh I love bacon sandwiches" said Sean as he walked up to Amy "You going to finish that slice?" he asked. Amy was shocked by his abruptness "Ermm yeah you can have it if you want" she managed to say. "Awesome" said Sean and stuffed the whole slice in his mouth. Amy looked at him shook her head and walked off.

"See you later" she said miserably to Sean at the fact that he had just ruined the moment.

"SEE YA LATER AMY" he shouted back unaware of what he had done, Hank spun round to see Amy walking out of the doors his face dropped as she left. He looked at Sean who stood there with a face covered in crumbs and gave a quite irritated growl.

Amy walked round the grounds she could hear the chattering of animals conversing with each other.

She walked over to the lake and sat on the dock, took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the chilly water. Passing ducks made their way over to Amy she smiled as the swam in between her feet. Where ever Amy went animals were always drawn to her presence. The duck called and a few seconds after ducklings made their way out of the reeds and over to their mother, she stroked all of them suddenly they scattered back into the reeds. Her arm was nudged looking down she seen a fox sat next to her, he made himself comfy on her lap and dozed off to sleep. She massaged his ears as she looked into the distance all she could think about was Hank. She had well and truly fell head over heels for him. Everything about him she thought was amazing, she thought he was gorgeous everything about him was perfect. His mind was amazing and his personality was fantastic. _Why the hell did Sean have to walk in? Any other time it wouldn't have happened. _ she thought to herself. Amy heard the supersonic screams of Sean in the distance regrettably waking up the fox she got up and made her way over back to the mansion. Sean's screams got louder and louder until he came into view. _ Another one of Hank__'s inventions_ she thought to herself and smiled. Sean glided through the air at such speed he was gone again in the blink of an eye. All the students stood clapping and cheering, Angel caught sight of Amy, "Hey Amy" she shouted and waved as she made her way over. Hank looked and a smile creped across his face he didn't try to make it go away or hide it the same smile made it's way over Amy's face too as she joined the group.

"Well done Hank" praised Charles as he tapped him on the arm " Yet another success"

"Thanks Charles, I'm glad it works well" he said. Sean landed back on the ground with a thud. "Although" Charles began to mock "It's a shame you cannot perfect a suit that could aid Sean's landing" Charles laughed and Sean made a mocking laugh back.

"How are you Amy?" asked Charles turning to face her. "I'm fine thanks Charles. Are you ok?" she asked, he smiled and nodded. "Later on this afternoon after some lunch we will begin working on your powers. I think we can all agree that that will almost certainly be a spectacle no to be missed" said Charles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking back to the mansion Sean turned round to Amy,

"So Charles was saying that your going to be concentrating on improving your abilities. I heard you were going to try a dragon transformation at some point… That would be so awesome" he boasted before Amy could answer Alex butted in "Do it now transform now" he said. "I can't" she said "It takes too much energy. And I need the situation, I can only transform in a dangerous situation I can't do it on a whim like any other transformation. I've only ever transformed into a dragon once before I couldn't stay in that form for long it drains me" she explained.

"Don't fret Amy" comforted Charles "That's why you're here, that's why we're training""

So you need a dangerous situation then?" asked Alex. "Yes" Amy answered. Alex smiled and nodded and carried on walking. Suddenly without warning he spun round and blasted an energy beam at Amy. "ALEX NO!" screamed Charles. Hank bolted and knocked him to the side catching him off guard Alex spun round to face Hank who looked equally ready to take him on. "ALEX, HANK STOP IT" shouted Charles, Sean got in-between them separating them, Angel grabbed hold of Alex who still stared at a growling Hank who's teeth were bared.

But it was too late they all looked to see Amy the light dimmed around her and she was in dragon form, she opened out her huge 50 foot wingspan that covered her to reveal a scaly face and ivory horns that jotted from her forehead. Her copper scales shone like a thousand rainbows as the light of the sun bounced off them, her body extended 40 feet which ended in a forked tail. She opened up her blue eyes and stared at Alex "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she shouted "WHY?""I'm sorry I thought it would help you" answered Alex. "I'm sorry" he said. " I just wanted to help" Amy sighed and rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Well you didn't help!" snapped Hank "What if Amy hadn't transformed" his voice grew angrier and louder "WHAT IF YOU HAD HIT HER… YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER" Alex lowered his head shamefully Hank breathed heavily as he continued to stare at Alex. "It's fine. I'm fine. It was just unexpected that's all" said Amy comfortingly, Hank turned at looked at her he smiled and nodded Alex and Angel both noticed the way he looked at Amy and Alex instantly realised why Hank had defended Amy the way he had. Amy began to tremble her legs fell from underneath her making the ground shake as she landed. The light consumed her and she transformed back into a heap on the floor. Hank ran over as fast as his legs would take him, he ran to her side and cradled her head. She shook her disorientated bringing herself back to her senses. She opened her eyes to see Hank staring horrified she smiled and laughed embarrassed "I'm ok this is rather embarrassing" she said quietly. "Don't be embarrassed" he said back " More importantly are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked his voice shaking with worry. " No I'm not hurt, I'm fine honestly" she sat herself upright with the help of Hank who wrapped his arm around her back to steady her. Nobody else moved they watched silently not saying a word to each other as Hank began to help Amy to her feet. She stumbled back but Hank steadied her and kept her upright until she felt steady enough to walk again, Hank walked beside her ready to catch her if she fell again. She made her way back to the group, Alex still held his head down avoiding eye contact. "Are you ok?" asked Charles, "Yes I'm fine. Honestly" she answered she looked at Alex and smiled, she hit playfully across the shoulder he looked up and smiled back and apologised once more. "It's ok.. I know you were just trying to help me. I forgive you" she said. Angel squeezed Alex's arm comfortingly she looked at Angel and smiled "I'm fine" she said to her she nodded and both her and Alex left together. "That was an amazing transformation Amy" Charles said breaking the silence "Again I'm sorry it went the way it did. But we will work on your abilities and help you to maintain that form like you said earlier a transformation like that come in very helpful. Especially if we were dealing with an adversary, you would have been extremely helpful against Shaw had you been there""Thank you Charles" said Amy smiling. Sean, Charles, Hank and Amy made their way back into the mansion. "What shall we have for tea then?" asked Sean " I'll make tea tonight if you like." offered Amy. "We haven't had a meal made by you yet. That's a definite yes" chuckled Charles. Amy clapped her hands excitedly whist giggling. "Does anyone have any ideas as to what they want, or am I deciding? She asked. "Your deciding" said Charles.

Amy really did love to cook and she did it well, her choice of food was spaghetti bolognaise everyone liked that kind of food so it should go down a treat. She added peppers, onions and mushrooms to the sauce and minced meat leaving it to simmer she pulled out the plates from the cupboards. "Do you want any help?" Amy turned round to see Hank coming into the kitchen, "Hi" she said a smiled beamed across her face as she seen him. "I'm nearly done now but if you don't mind you could plate out the spaghetti""No problem" said Hank he took the pan of spaghetti off the hop and walked over to the sink. Suddenly "HANK!" Amy screamed she grabbed the pan off him he looked at his arm to see his fur alight! Throwing a tea towel into the sink she whipped it out and threw the soaking cloth on Hank's arm extinguishing the flames. "Sorry" he said embarrassed. "Don't say sorry" she said panicked "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did it burn you?". "No, it hasn't burnt me it's just cinched my fur, thanks Amy. I didn't mean to cause all that trouble" he looked down at his now blacked blue fur. "You didn't cause any trouble don't be daft. Anyway sit down you can be the first to try this and let me know what you think." said Amy. Before she began to plate up the food she took Hank's arm and inspected it. "It doesn't look that bad at all" she said relieved. Hank smiled as she stroked his fur, the butterflies fluttered about in his stomach again making him feel like he was on a rollercoaster. Her eyes met his Hank's fingers entwined around Amy's she moved closer to him they both gazed at each other, Hank went into kiss her their lips touched….."THAT SMELLS GOOODDDDDDDD!" Shouted Sean, they quickly parted and Hank slumped down on to a chair with an irritated sigh before Sean entered the kitchen. Amy began to plate up the food, "IT'S READY" screamed Sean which bordered almost on supersonic.

Charles made his way into the kitchen. "Thank you for bursting my ear drums" joked Charles, "Sorry" said Sean with a chuckle. Then Wendy made her way in and sat furthest away. She hardly ever spoke she had arrived in July almost two months before Amy and now it was early October she still even in that time she hadn't made any attempt to make conversation with anyone really not even Charles. Angel made her way in next her eyes were puffy and blood shot she'd been crying. Amy noticed immediately and walked over to her, "Where's Alex?" asked Sean that made Angel begin to cry again. "What….what did I say?" asked Sean confused.

"We had a row " she finally managed to say in a blubbering voice. " Oh no, I can guess what it was about. Is he coming down for tea?" asked Amy.

"I don't think so" she said wiping her eyes. "I walked out of our bedroom and he just slammed the door behind me". "Well the take yours and Alex's meal up to your room then he can't stay up there on his own. I'm sure Alex is feeling just as upset as you are, don't be arguing over something as irrelevant as me" she joked Angel smiled and nodded she took the plates off the table and made her way back upstairs.

Amy sat down next to Hank " I hope you don't get poisoned" she joked. Everyone tucked in to their meal the sounds of approving hums and nodding heads made her smile. Amy looked over to where Wendy was sat she kept her head down and didn't utter a sound. "What do you think?" asked Amy to her in a soft voice, Wendy looked up smiled and nodded and dropped her head down again. Amy thought of what to say to her it was so hard to create conversation, she was so shy. "So you can control fire?" Amy began, Wendy nodded " I can too but I need some help on mastering it properly. Do you think you could help me?" asked Amy she waited eagerly for her reply. Wendy looked up from her food and smiled "Ermmm yeah I suppose I could help you if you like" she replied.

"Thank you, the only way I can control fire at the moment is when I turn into a dragon, I can control water to some extent" Amy explained. "Well I'm sure once you get the hang of it you'll find it a piece of cake" Wendy said with a smile. Everyone sat there astonished that Amy had got even just a sentence from Wendy it was more than most of them had achieved.

"So is there anything you can't do?" asked Sean in a mocking voice. Amy scoffed back "My mutation allows me to do lots of things but like all other mutants I do have limits." she said.

"Well what are all the things you can do? Wendy asked now looking much more confident in joining in the conversation.

"Well you all know I can shape shift into animals, I can talk to animals. Whatever animal I turn into I gain their natural abilities like for instance birds I can fly if I'm a bird, I can hold my breath for long periods of time if I'm a whale. I can breath and control fire and water if I'm a dragon." she explained.

"What's your code name? Do you have one?" Sean asked. Amy smiled and nodded "Thunder cat" Hank smiled at her "That's an interesting code name. how did you acquire that?" he asked.

"From the African tribe that took me in" she explained. "One evening there, there was a huge thunder storm and using the cover of darkness and the noise from the thunder a group of Hyenas attacked the tribe. I chased them away by taking a lioness form, and from then on they decided that because of that I was known as Radi Paka which is Swahili for Thunder cat"

"That's a pretty cool code name" boasted Sean. "Thanks" smiled Amy.

"Well Amy I have to hand it to you, that was one of the best meals I have had in a long time" said Charles. "Are you saying the rest of us can't cook?" asked Sean. "Yes" Charles said abruptly. "

Damn that's harsh"

Charles laughed out

"Sean you wash, Hank you can dry" he said before he made his way out of the dining room.

"Come on Amy I'll show you how I can control fire" said Wendy as she got up from her chair.

"Ok" Amy followed her out of the kitchen and outside.

"Clear your mind" she said as they reached the courtyard. "Concentrate on nothing around you. Imagine that the core inside of you is beginning to heat up getting hotter and hotter". Amy tried to imagine as hard as she could she closed her eyes as tight as she could the sound of bickering birds and fidgeting animals filled her ears. She tried to block out the noise as best she could but the harder she tried the louder they seemed.

Suddenly Wendy burst into flames "OH MY GOD" shouted Amy. "It's ok it's ok" said Wendy reassuringly "This is what's meant to happen"" Does it not hurt?" Amy asked. "No, does it hurt you when your in dragon form and breath fire?" she asked. "No it doesn't" Amy said laughing quietly to herself. Wendy extinguished the flames and looked at Amy. "What's wrong can you not concentrate?" she asked "Not properly there's too much going on out here. I can hear every noise and every conversation" she said looking around at the birds and the rabbits which were no more than 50 feet away. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" said Wendy with a smile. "Maybe I'll try again tomorrow instead. I'm still feeling a little tired from what happened before" Amy said with a defeated sigh.

"Ok then, well I'm going to go back inside" said Wendy as she walked back off to the mansion.

"I'll see you later" shouted Amy "Thank you" Wendy waved at Amy before she shut the door behind her.

Amy continued to walk around the grounds of the mansion various animals followed her and walked beside her foxes, voles, raccoons even a deer made an appearance she sat down on a bench, the same fox which had sat with her at the lake jumped up onto the bench and lay down next to her. The impressive white stag walked over regally and sniffed Amy, his velvety nose nuzzled her arm she brought out her hand and he placed his nose in her palm. She stroked his forehead and moved her hand over is branch shaped antlers, all of the animals felt safe around her, they could trust her, they could talk to her. Hank walked outside to get some fresh air he noticed Amy sat on the bench which was now surrounded by a myriad of animals. Birds sat on every available spot on the bench, some were sat on Amy's shoulders. Rabbits, raccoons and foxes surrounded the bench the stag had invited his 3 hinds over now which all nuzzled in for a fuss off Amy.

Suddenly all the animals but the deer bolted and ran back into the trees, Amy looked round to see Hank making his way over her heart began to race and her stomach fell as if it was going to pop.

The deer looked at him wide eyes the white of their eyes visible, the Stag lowered his head and scuffed his hoof along the floor and grunted loudly at Hank. He stopped dead as the stag's grunts grew angrier, Amy placed her hand on his back and whispered something into his ear he raised his head looked at Amy and nodded he made reassuring calls to his hinds as Hank continued to walk over.

"Hey, seems you've got quite a fan club going on" joked Hank. Amy laughed and nodded.

"This is Geno" Amy said turning to the white stag, Hank looked at him as he stood tall with his head held high upon the mentioning of his name. Hank looked at Geno giving him a small wave and a smile. Geno grunted gave Amy one last nod he summed his hinds away with his antlers and they ran off back into the trees. " How are you? Your not suffering from food poisoning yet then I take it?" she asked Hank smiling. "That was an amazing meal Amy if only I could cook like that" he laughed "And maybe not set myself on fire" he said before sitting next to her Amy laughed "Well it wasn't funny at the time looking back though it is now" she said giggling Hank laughed along with her. She suddenly stopped and her face became serious. "What happened back there…" Hank cut across her before she could finish. "I'm sorry…I just…" he tried to find the words. "Why are you apologising? I didn't want you to say sorry. I wanted to know if you meant it" she asked. Hank looked at her "I've course I meant it" the words that he had wanted to tell her began to fall out from his mouth on their own. "I like you so much, I really like you. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. And then there's me… well I don't need to go into detail about my appearance. " he said almost shamefully.

"Hank, there is nothing wrong with you when I look at you I see the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life…I like really like you too" Amy said.

Hank blinked hard trying to take in Amy's words he smiled at her and took hold of her hand he moved himself closer to her he brushed her golden locks of hair from her face and gently kissed her on the lips, Amy kissed him back, then they wrapped their arms around each other and began to embrace in a long and passion kiss.


End file.
